The attempt
by Sangoroxyay4353
Summary: yeah. my attempt at making a good story. there might be some lemon later on in the story that is if u liked my sample. if u don't like it don't leave rude comments. please.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own inuyasha or anything that has to do with inuyasha.

(i think . )

well... this is my attempt at writing a fanfiction.

yes it sux but i tried my best. doesn't that count for something.

ugh...i've lost all faith in myself. X

yeah...so sango went to miroku's house to stay cuz yeah. she had nowhere else to stay.

but really? who in the right mind would ask miroku. of all people?

but anyway. back to the story. so yeah she is staying with miroku until her family comes back.

and i say yeah to much...

well... im going to write this now..so read if u do not mind reading lame stories.

XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sango was in the shower all she could think about was getting her clothes out of the livingroom.

"Damn! I left them out there. Heh...i knew i was forgetting something." she thought to herself.

When she finished rinsing her hair she shut off the water and while opening the shower curtain to look for a towel she saw the door open. So Sango immediately closed the curtain.

"I..I'm sorry," stuttered miroku," i was just coming in to bring you a towel."

He walked over to the sink and set the towel on it.

"I'll just leave this here."

"uh.. thanks." she said nervously.

She was waiting for the door to shut, but didn't hear anything.

"um.. i think you should leave now?"

"oh yeah. sorry." miroku said blushing.

When Sango was sure the door was shut, and he was out, she stepped out of the shower and quickly locked the door.

"There. Now i can...oh crap...heh..i don't have my clothes." she whispered to herself feeling like a complete idiot.

The only way she could get them was if she asked miroku.

"Um... Miroku... i feel silly asking this since i should have got it myself, but um.. could u get me my duffle bag please?" Sango said smiling because she had just said the word silly.

"Yeah. sure. i'll bring it to you. no problem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah... im hopeless

i need to get a life and stop trying to write fan fictions...

but yeah... this is a really really really short chapter but its just to ask

you if you want me to make more do you understand.

so.. if u liked it leave me a reveiw and i'll make more chapters. but if u didn't like

it don't bother leaving me a rude reveiw ok?


	2. Hehe rawr

Hehe... It didn't take me long to write this.

I just forgot about it... then i came back to it this morning.

So... yeah... i wrote this in school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sighed in releif.

"Thank you so much, Miroku"

She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

[yes, she is dressed. 

"No problem."

He replied

"Oh, and i'm sorry for just barging in like that."

"It's okay."

She said smiling as she saw a grin slowly form on his face,

she noticed what she had just said.

"Gah... w..w...wait...I.. I.. I mean."

She stuttered as her face turned a beet red.

"It's alright Sango,"

He told her chuckling,

"I know what you mean."

Sango nodded towards him and walked over to the couch to

sit down. She looked at the T.V. screen confused. She had seen this

movie before. It was a very romantic movie. She gave Miroku an odd look,

although he just kept watching. Although her eye lids were getting heavy, she

turned back to the T.V.. Then, they heard a knock on the door so, Miroku got up and

answered it. [ I mean... what else would he do?? not answer it? xDD It was Inuyasha.

"Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha said then glanced over to the couch noticing Sango. "Uhhmm... I'm

sorry, I didn't know you guys were sleeping."

"What are you..."

Miroku started as he turned around only to see Sango fast asleep on his couch.

"Wow.. She sure falls asleep fast."

He thought with a sweat coming down the back of his head.

"I guess I'll come back earlier tommorrow."

Inuyasha said quietly.

"Alright, bye then."

Miroku whispered as he shut the door.

Miroku went back to the couch to watch his movie, but

fell asleep instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N haha soo... Inuyasha is a sweetheart? I guess. 

I'm hopeless.

I need a life. -.-'

Yes, I know, short chapters, but I'll try to put them up more often.

-PWNED-


End file.
